


I can feel the sun (Whenever you’re near)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, klaineccvalentines2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 14: Love On Top [Beyoncé]❀❀❀He’d been smiling, looking down at Blaine and resting their linked hands over his lap. So distracted by his boyfriend, he hadn’t even noticed Rachel taking a photo of them from where she was sitting on a picnic blanket with Finn.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentine's 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I can feel the sun (Whenever you’re near)

**Author's Note:**

> it all comes full circle ;)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day ♥️

Leaning into Blaine’s side, Kurt sets his copy of Emily Dickinson’s poetry book down, carefully avoiding the scattered flowers spread about the tabletop.

“Time to get started,” he murmurs, taking the sheet of paper offered to him by Blaine and ripping it in half, to get two more or less equal halves. Gaze falling to the flowers, Kurt reaches for one of the clematis flowers. It’s light purple, almost blue, and fresh from the garden. 

Glancing to the side, Kurt can see Blaine sifting through the flowers they still need to de-leaf. Some of them, like the [clematis](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5148/5732276242_ce39cb9cf1_z.jpg) and [hydrangea](https://www.almanac.com/sites/default/files/image_nodes/hydrangea-purple.jpg), will be de-stemmed as well — the one that Kurt’s holding has been already — but the others, the [red salvia](https://www.thespruce.com/thmb/56wELKEntxLGrFF6zEb19O-iYN8=/2121x1414/filters:no_upscale\(\):max_bytes\(150000\):strip_icc\(\)/Redsalvia-GettyImages-629583198-b0ff54884858494a97e580e7781ba7c6.jpg) and [thyme](https://img1.etsystatic.com/039/0/6549361/il_fullxfull.620117629_kieb.jpg), will be left virtually untouched.

Seeing that his boyfriend’s got his job handled, Kurt looks back towards his book, opening it with one hand and sliding the sheets of paper inside. Setting the flower down so it doesn’t get damaged, Kurt lifts one side of the book, along with one of the sheets of paper, and gently places the clematis inside. Seeing Blaine’s hand out the corner of his eye, Kurt reaches for the flower Blaine hands him — _thyme_ — and sets it down beside the clematis. 

Their pattern goes on for what seems like ages, Blaine cutting stems and leaves and passing Kurt the flowers, and Kurt placing them inside the book. By the time they finish, several pages in Kurt’s book have been filled and as he moves to set it on the bookshelf and add more books on top of it, Blaine sets to cleaning up the stems, gathering them into a pile, and sweeping them up.

When Kurt returns to his boyfriend’s side, he wraps an arm around his side, smiling fondly as Blaine leans into the touch, head falling to Kurt’s shoulder. 

“This was such a brilliant idea,” Kurt whispers — he’s not even sure why, the quiet is just nice, peaceful — and Blaine preens, blush tinting his cheeks a dark pink. 

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Kurt slips his arm down from Blaine’s waist, grabbing onto his hand instead, and tugs him to the lounge where they’ll no doubt be watching movies late into the night.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A week later, Kurt deems it acceptable to check on their pressed flowers.

He and Blaine had gone out to the store together, so they could print the photos they’d wanted and pick up a photo frame at the same time. It was a successful trip, they’d left with two beautiful dark wood frames, large enough to fit a photo each while leaving a border around the edge of them, visible through the glass.

All that had been left after that was neatly cutting up sheets of dark purple craft paper — which Kurt had done yesterday morning — and taking the now-pressed flowers from their place in his book.

This leads them to now, Kurt peering over Blaine’s shoulder to watch as he slowly, carefully opens the book, keeping it flat against the table so nothing would just fall out.

Kurt’s pressed flowers before, he loves to, but every time he sees the finished product, his breath catches.

The flowers look beautiful and ready to be taken out of the book.

Stepping to Blaine’s side as his boyfriend begins to slide out the sheets of paper, Kurt lifts the top sheets from them gently. As Blaine sets down the final sheets, Kurt moves away to grab some double-sided tape, returning to the kitchen with the photos and their frames, as well.

Taking the sheet of glass from the frames and the back of the frame, Kurt leaves the rest on the counter and walks up to Blaine. His boyfriend makes room for the glass on the table, before grabbing a sheet of the purple craft paper and one of the photos.

Kurt does the same, waiting for Blaine to grab some tape before he uses it on the back of his photo, carefully lining it up in the center of the paper and flattening it down with the heel of his hand.

When he glances up, satisfied with his progress, Kurt sees that Blaine is already sorting the flowers into piles. 

Kurt grabs one of the cardboard frame backs, laying it down on the table and moving the piece of paper on top of it. He starts moving the flowers around the photo, careful not to break the stems and petals. It takes him a while — moving the flowers around until he finds a pattern he likes — but eventually, he looks up from the project.

Blaine’s watching him — eyes soft and unguarded in a way only Kurt gets to see — and Kurt raises a brow in a silent question.

Blaine leans forward and kisses him on the cheek, “You look adorable when you concentrate,” Kurt blushes at the compliment, kissing Blaine softly before stepping away to retrieve the wooden photo frames. 

Setting one down next to Blaine, Kurt grabs a glass sheet and hovers over it as he carefully lowers it down over the frame back, holding his breath as he does so, hoping that none of the flowers get dislodged. None do, and before Kurt can test his luck, he lifts it up, pressing it so it rests evenly inside its frame. Eyeing the front of it, making sure nothing is out of place, Kurt flips the frame back over, his hand holding it together, and slides the clips into place.

Glancing at Blaine, who’s just finished placing everything into the frame, Kurt turns the frame over, resting it face-up on the table.

It’s his favorite photo of them; it had been taken the day Kurt had set up the new hammock with Finn and immediately settled down into it. Blaine had joined him as soon as he arrived at the house, kicking his shoes off in the grass and stepping into the hammock. While Kurt had left his legs bent at the knee and hanging over the edge of the hammock, Blaine had fit all of himself inside, curled up underneath Kurt’s arm, snug against his side. He’d been smiling, looking down at Blaine and resting their linked hands over his lap. So distracted by his boyfriend, he hadn’t even noticed Rachel taking a photo of them from where she was sitting on a picnic blanket with Finn.

Looking over at Blaine’s frame when he places it next to Kurt’s, he smiles. Blaine had chosen a photo that Santana had taken the day they were at Tina’s. It was taken while they’d been relaxing in the pool. Kurt had been sitting on the deep end step and Blaine was completely wrapped up in his arms. Blaine had his head resting on Kurt’s shoulder, eyes closed, and — Kurt knows — completely relaxed. The photo is taken from the side, which means Kurt’s face was hidden behind Blaine’s, but he remembers feeling equally relaxed, eyes closed against the sun and arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

“They look amazing,” Kurt breathes.

Blaine nods, hugging Kurt’s side as Kurt draws him closer, an arm over his shoulders. 

They really do look beautiful, even more stunning than Kurt had imagined.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine’s head, utterly calm, content, and soothed by Blaine’s presence.

Their frames, holding those priceless photos and pressed flowers sit on the counter, unmoving, as Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and leads him up the stairs, into his room.   
  


Blaine knows how much Kurt loves him but a reminder never hurts, Kurt thinks, tilting Blaine’s head with a palm on his jaw and kissing him slow and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ Clematis  
> ⇢ mental beauty
> 
> ❀ Red Salvia  
> ⇢ forever mine
> 
> ❀ Hydrangea  
> ⇢ gratitude for being understood
> 
> ❀ Thyme  
> ⇢ courage and strength


End file.
